Vass
Vass is a retired Dark Hunter who operates as a Assassin, theif, and mercanary in Tetra Nui, and later New Tetra. History: Origins: Orginally, like all Zeverek, he hailed from the island Mevock. He later left the island, and became a theif and gun-for-hire on the southern continents. At this point, he disguised himself as a creature from a old Matoran myth. Dark Hunters: Later, he was recruited into the Dark Hunters, and became an excellent operiative. He still kept his disguise, and went on many missions for the organization. 500 years before the great catalsym, he faked his death, and was able to go to the city of Tetra Nui. Tetra Nui: In Tetra Nui, Vass was able to stay in his normal self, and worked as a Assassin, and theif for the highest bidder. He recieved several operations from big companies to take out various rivals of theirs. Makuta's reign. During the reign of Teridax, Vass was discovered by the Dark Hunters, and brought before the shadowed one. He was to be killed, but instead, was chained to a mountainside, and left there to rot. When Mata Nui killed Teridax, he broke free, and made his way to Spherus Magna. In alternate dimensions: Mutare Universe: Vass is still in Tetra Nui, and keeps his work there as a assassin. Construct Multiverse: Vass is still in Tetra Nui, however, he has been forced to lay low since the increase in activity in the city. Abilities and Traits: Personality: Vass is not entirely crazy, just... partly. He will often do things spontaniously for the sake of doing something different, and most of his actions are entirely unpredictable. He is just as likely to willing shoot himself in the foot, as he is to shoot you in the head. Any further than this, he sees being a theif and assassin little more than a job that he works for a couple hours a day, then takes the day off. He's not lax, just more conserned about self-preservation. His allegiances are often divided, sometimes playing the hero, going out of his way to help others, or he is villanous, and could kill for no reason. This might be because he's crazy. He also is a excellent actor and a musician. Natural Tools: Like Zeverek, Vass is completely immune to sonic-based attacks, and can shield his mind from others. His great strength also comes from being a Zeverek, and his tail is tipped with a venom powerful enough to daze his foes for several minutes. Tools: Vass carries a metal guitar with built-in blades. This is partially to make it seem "cooler" and also because he uses it as a weapon. He carries a powerful close-ranged plasma pistol, a energy assault rifle, and a energy sniper rifle. He carries several armor attachments, stealth, strength, and flight armor. Each of these armor attachments can increase either his strength, his stealth, or give him a jump pack for his use. Vass is a master of disguise, and is capable of disguising himself as many different species. Trivia: *Anyone can use Vass in there storyline, as he has a canon story already set up. *AuRon enjoyed building this character, the design was most fun and interesting. *The armor attachments are inspired by the armor abilities in Halo: REACH.